


The Scariest Hetalia Creepypasta of All Time

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Warning: Scary
Kudos: 6





	The Scariest Hetalia Creepypasta of All Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and forgot about it.

Ever since I was a little baby man, I’ve loved Hetalia. I would watch it every day, even if i was grounded. I bought all the DVDs and even got the Hetalia azone ⅓ scale doll. But new episodes stopped coming out and the manga went on hiatus. I was devastated. I didn’t leave my room for weeks, not even the scent of my mother’s homemade pasta with extra catsup could get me out of my funk.  
But then, a mysterious dvd appeared under my pillow where my lucky aph lithuania keychain usually sat. It said ‘Hetalia’ on it in big, red, spooky letters, and the cover had all my favorite characters on it! The allies were all standing in shocked poses with their backs facing me. They appeared to be looking at a giant ominous cloud. 2p england was also there, but he was mostly covered by a price sticker. Evidently, the dvd was 2.99 at goodwill. What a bargain, I thought.  
I rushed over to my region-free dvd player and opened the case with trembling hands. The disc inside was splattered in blood and had the words ‘DO NOT WATCH’ in blood. I screamed. then I put it in the dvd player and hit play on my remote controller. Immediately, 2p england popped up on the screen. I shrieked and threw my arms up in the air. He laughed and said ‘I am 2p england’ in his deep, ominous, sexy voice. He adjusted his bow tie and then got out a really long knife. America came over with a depressed look on his normally jovial face. I almost cried at how sad he lookes. 2p england grabbed him by the little triangle hair thingy and cut his nose off. Blood sprayed everywhere and soaked 2p england’s tasteful pink sweatervest. ‘Everytime you get sad, I will cut off a part of america.’ he said. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks. This couldn’t be! 2p england would never do this! With one fell swoop, he cut off America’s ears. I couldn’t take it anymore. I took out my sledgehammer and mashed my tv into a billion bits. I cried so hard that my tears became bloody. My mom yelled at me and took away my allowance, but i did what I had to do.  
I haven’t watched hetalia since.


End file.
